We Are Young
by Meanbean
Summary: "Gardenias. That's the flower Rachel had in her hair the day I fell in love with her". Faberry Femmeslash; Don't like, Don't read. Simple. Rateed T for 1 curse word I guess.


**Disclaimer: I've done this, what? 4 times now?**

A/N: Kay this is for Faberry Week Day #5; Gardenias. At first I was really stumped at this one but then I got this idea. It's not long, but it's long enough I guess. And sorry that this one is ANOTER one of Quinn's POV'S. I know it's kind of getting old with her but she's just easier to write. Review and tell me if it is getitng old and i'll write Christmas or Snuggling in Rachel's POV. Or just for you guys I might even do a one-shot in Rachel's POV to make up for this torture. **By the way, don't ask about the name. I was listening to the Glee song We Are Young and couldn't think of a better name so it ended up as this. Haha.**

* * *

><p>Gardenias. That's the flower Rachel had in her hair the day I fell in love with her. I remember the day as if it was just yesterday. I remember pulling up to Rachel's house in my mom's car and honking the horn. We became close the summer after junior year and were almost inseparable since then. She came running out of her house and jumped into the passengers side. After one last wave to her dad's, we were gone. I drove down the country side as Rachel looked out the window. We sat in a silence, but it was a comfortable silence. We didn't even have to say anything to keep this friendship going.<p>

I rolled down the windows and the wind blew Rachel's hair away from her face. She started laughing uncontrollably and I started in too. Soon enough we were both in hysterics, laughing over nothing. I stopped the car at the place I liked and got out. Rachel followed me into the grassy field and I suddenly stopped. "what is it, Quinn?" she asked me. I layed down on the ground and spread out side. I looked up at the clear blue sky that had almost no clouds in it. This was a good day. "c'mon Rachel sit down" I patted the spot next to me. She gave in and layed down next to me. "why did you bring me here?" she asked me. "I don't know. It's a good place to think I guess" I replied.

We layed in a comfortable silence again till I stood up and picked up Rachel off the floor. "what are you doing?" she asked me as I led her down the small hill and towards some trees. "just trust me on this. You do trust me right?" I asked her and walked down an all too familiar path. "where are you taking me, Quinn?" Rachel demanded. "just wait. You'll find out soon enough" I said as I walked around a turn. I smelled the lake water and smiled. "were almost there" I told her and walked through the last patch of trees. She looked surprised to see the Lake there. "how did you know this was there?" she asked me. I shrugged and started taking off my shirt. "you brought your bathing suit like I told you?" I asked her.

She nodded and I smiled. "perfect" I replied and threw my shirt aside. I took off my shorts and ran over to the dock and jumped into the lake. "c'mon Rachel the water's perfect!" I yelled from the end of the dock. She slipped off her clothes and walked over to the edge of the dock and peered over into the water. "what's wrong? Scared of a little bit of water?" I smiled playfully. She shook her head but still didn't make any move to jump in. I groaned and stepped up on the dock. Rachel backed away from me when I got closer. "no…Quinn…don't. you don't know what you're doing" she pleaded and backed away further. I walked closer to her and she looked around frantically for an escape, somewhere to run.

I wrapped my arms around her body and picked her up easily since she was only like 5'2 and didn't weigh much. I walked to the edge of the dock and Rachel froze. "you wouldn't" she glared at me. "oh but I would" I replied and threw her into the cold water of the lake. She came up for air and shot daggers at me. "hey you're the one that didn't want to get in when I told you" I shrugged. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the water with her. "oh you're going to get it now, Berry!" I screamed and pushed Rachel's head under the water. We fought for about 15 minutes till Rachel climbed back on to the deck and surrendered. "yes! I won" I praised myself and layed down next to her.

We layed there looking up at the clear sky when I said, "hey wanna go back?". "sure" she replied and stood up with me to collect our clothes. I slipped my jean shorts and tank top over my swim suit as Rachel did the same. I led her back to the field and she ran ahead of me, her head leaned back, laughing. I ran after her and she collapsed in the grassy field. I collapsed next to her for the 3rd time today and rolled to my side. She had a gardenia I her ear, holding back the hair. To this day I still remember what the flower looked like that I could draw it if I wanted to. That is if I could draw. "What are you thinking about, Quinn?" Rachel broke me out of my thoughts about her and smiled lightly. "oh nothing" I lied.

God I need to get better at lying or I'm never going to be an actress. Rachel glared at me. "you know you're a really bad liar. You need to get better at that if you're ever going to be an actress" she smirked. Holy shit can she hear my thoughts? No. That's impossible. You're going insane, Quinn. Get a hold of yourself! "no I can't read your mind and you're not crazy. You're just easy to read" Rachel explained. Okay that was weird. "so what were you thinking about?" she asked me. I bit my lip and looked down. "nothing" I lied again. "uh huh. Quinn Fabray I demand you tell me what you were thinking about this instant" Rachel demanded. God can't she take a hint and just drop it like a normal person? I thought as I stood up and started walking back towards the car. "I wasn't thinking anything Rachel. Get over it" I replied over my shoulder and unlocked the car. "You better tell me what you were thinking about this instant or I swear Quinn…" Rachel threatened.

I turned around so fast she almost lost her balance. "you want to know what I was thinking? Really Rachel?" I almost yelled at her. "yes I do" she said bravely. I shook my head and let out a sick laugh. "no you don't. you don't want to know because you wouldn't know what to think about it" I warned her. "no, Quinn. I want to know" she demanded. I stormed over to the drivers side and slid in. Rachel soon followed. We started the drive back but this time it wasn't a comfortable silence we were sitting in. I sped down the country and saw more and more houses as I went till I knew we were back in the city, or whatever you can even call the city when you live in the middle of nowhere. I drove down the familiar streets of Lima, Ohio and slowed down as I neared Rachel's house. I stopped in front of the all to familiar house that held the Berry family.

Rachel didn't make any sign that she was moving so I groaned and turned to her. "what?" I said. She looked taken back but then glared at me. "I just wanted to know what you were thinking" she muttered under her breath. "I keep telling you Rachel. You don't want to…you'd be…you wouldn't be able to take it" I replied. It's not that I thought Rachel would judge me, it's just that I wasn't ready to show her how I felt yet. "yes I would Quinn. I thought we were friends, you know tell each other everything" she pushed. God why won't she just drop it like a normal person? "and besides, I'm not leaving till you tell me" Rachel threatened. "you really want to know what I'm thinking?" I almost yelled at her. She nodded bravely and I let out a sick laugh. Before I thought about my actions I moved forward, cupped her face in my hands, and pressed my lips to hers.

I instinctively moved my hands to her hips and she dug her fingers in my hair. I pushed her till she hit the door and she groaned. Only then was when I realized what I was doing. Oh my god I'm kissing Rachel. I'm _kissing _Rachel. _I'm kissing_ _Rachel_! Fucking finally! Our lips parted and we both took shaky breaths till Rachel pulled my lips back to hers. Her fingers scraped my scalp and pulled me closer. Our lips parted again and Rachel smiled. "thank god I though you'd never do that" she whispered, her warm breath hitting my lips and making me just want to kiss her again. I moved back and studied her face for a minute. "what?" I asked her. "I said I thought you'd never do that. I've been waiting for around 2 solid months for that to happen. Santana bet that you'd eventually get balls in the next month and kiss me but I told her I knew you better and told her it'd take you around 2-3 months to do it" Rachel replied. "wait…you bet on when I would come out to you?" I asked her in disbelief.

"sure did. I mean it's not like the whole Glee club didn't know already. I mean you're really obvious, Quinn. You should practice staring at people cause' you're not very good yet" she smiled. Santana already knows? And so does the whole Glee club? Am I really that obvious? And I thought I was finally getting good. "well I have to go or my dad's are going to come out and drag me back inside" Rachel smirked and got out of the car. She closed the door and started to walk up the stairs when I remembered something. I quickly got out of the car, leaving the door agape in the process, and ran up the front steps to the Berry household. I grabbed Rachel's wrist and turned her around so she was facing me. "wait…here" I said and placed the small gardenia in her hand. She looked at me with a confused expression. "what's this?" she asked me. "a gardenia. You dropped it when we were running and I picked it up" I replied and turned around to walk away, but not before Rachel spun me around and pressed her lips to mine. "thank you" she whispered and walked in her house.

I walked back to my car with my head held higher. To this day I still remember what that gardenia felt like in my hands. What it smelled like, the softness of it's petals. I also remember what it felt like to kiss Rachel the first time, but that happened a lot of times after so I keep getting reminded of that perfect day.

* * *

><p>AN: Awh now wasn't that sweet? Yeah. I know. This is just like the last one, so fluffy it makes you want to vomit. But I don't care! I REGRET NOTHING! Hope you liked it, now I have to get started on Faberry Week Day #6; Cuddling. Gross. Wish me luck! And if you have any ideas I'd be more than grateful to use them cause' I have no freaking idea what I'm going to do so…yeah. Bye!

P.S. You see that button down there? Yeah? Great. Well the button need's money to pay for food for it's 12 children and it's a single parents so it need's money more than ever. Everytime I get a review/favorite of some sort, i'll give this review button 5 dollars. Please, do it for the children. Have a heart and think about reviewing or favoriting (or how ever the fuck you spell that) so these children can live.


End file.
